


Molded by Fire

by EternalFangirl



Series: Kissed By Fire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And you are coming with me, Bestiality, Conditioning, F/M, Fucked Up, I am going to hell, Other, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Watersports, boot fucking, go big or go home, in her, it's up there, like Catelyn literally fucks his boot, mentioned - Freeform, so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalFangirl/pseuds/EternalFangirl
Summary: Red was a creature of her Master's creation, made for his pleasure. There were times she didn't understand his big, complex words, but that wasn't a problem. She understood his moods, had learned them over the six years she had spent serving him, and she knew all the words that mattered."Mount," he had said, and she had understood exactly what he wanted from her.





	Molded by Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabelsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelsmith/gifts).



> Seriously, guys, why is the ugly porn so easy to write? I have been banging my head against the new chapter for TPS all week, but this comes to me in the middle of a nap almost fully formed. Seriously? I wrote this in two hours straight. Fml.
> 
> Didi, this is dedicated to you, because apparently I have no shame.

Ghost was agitated, to say the least. 

 

She knew why he was pacing her master’s rooms, knew how much he hated being stuck inside the castle. He belonged out in the godswood, free and unimpeded, like she belonged in here, chained up and waiting for her master to return. But the dragon queen had come to Winterfell, and Master didn’t want Ghost near the two dragons that had come with her. Ghost didn’t particularly like Rhaegal, and the big black one didn’t like him. So the direwolf was trapped with her.

 

She shivered whenever he came to close to sniff her, hoping he wouldn’t mount her. He wasn’t allowed to anymore. The only time he had claimed her, she had bled so much that the Maester had scolded her lord, for Ghost had torn her apart, and then master hadn’t been able to fuck her for days, having to make do with her mouth. Both master and beast had been miffed at her for too long.

 

Ghost was obedient though. He didn’t do anything more than lick her now, absent-mindedly, as though tempted by the smell of her cunt. She tried not to squirm in her chains too much. Master had positioned her on all fours in the morning when he had left, and that opened up her cunt enticingly for the wolf. Perhaps she was a consolatory prize for him, an apology for keeping him locked for the day.

 

They both turned towards the door when it opened, surprised that Master was back so early. But it was only Master’s steward. Ghost watched quietly as the boy produced a key and unlocked her. “You’re needed, Red,” he said, and she nodded, licking his hands and nuzzling his clothed cock in to thank him for unlocking her. “Get out of here, you slut,” he laughed, pushing her away. “The King wants you in the Great Hall. Go on, get!”

 

She hurried out when he raised his hand to slap her rump, confused. How was she supposed to get to the Hall? Where was her master? She needed her master. 

 

She heard the sigh behind her and turned. “This way, you stupid bitch,” he said, and she followed happily. The stairs were cold, and it was difficult to maneuver with her chains restricting movement. He laughed when she stumbled down the last few stairs, her chains jingling. “You’d do worse if you were to stand up,” he said. “Do you even remember how to walk?” Red wasn’t sure what he meant. She had never walked like her master did. It wasn’t her place.

 

There were too many people in the hall, and she cringed at the noise at first, but then she realized it was warmer here. Steam rose off the trenches of food, and she felt her shivering stop after a few moments. There were jeers from the men, but she only had eyes for her master on the high table, and the rest of the men didn’t scare her. He wasn’t looking at her, his attention on the little boy that sat next to him, but she was happy to see him anyways. She made her way up the hall, gazing curiously at the fair-haired woman next to Master. Was that the dragon queen? The queen was staring at her too, so she quickly dropped her gaze, focusing instead on crawling in a straight line. It was difficult, men were using the belt around her waist to pull her this way and that, and someone was trying to shove his fingers in her mouth. She nearly collided with a maidservant, who kicked her away in disgust and exasperation, but Master still didn’t look up from the boy he was talking to, his hand affectionately ruffling the boy’s curly dark hair. Red whimpered, imagining master’s hands in her hair again. The boy left through the side door before she could reach the high table, escorted by the master’s squire. Red continued to move towards her master, willing him to look at her. He only noticed her when she came up to him and nuzzled his knee affectionately. 

 

His hand wrapped immediately in her hair, but he didn’t look at her till he was finished talking to the dragon queen. Red didn’t try to understand his words, didn’t try to eavesdrop. He looked angry, and she didn’t want to seem insolent. 

 

“Red,” he said, glancing down at her. “What was your name?”

 

It took her time to understand the words. She wasn’t used to those words. She knew her name. She was Red. But somehow she knew that was not the answer Master wanted, and she whimpered pitifully, eager to please, not knowing what to do. 

 

“Before,” growled Master in a menacing way. “Before you were Red, who were you?”

 

Nothing. She had been nothing before Red. She could feel tears of frustration slip down her face. That was good, in a way. Master loved her tears. She wanted to look to the dragon queen, but her gaze was locked onto Master’s throat, and she didn’t dare move even her gaze. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to answer. Mortified at having failed him, she shook her head wildly.  _ Nothing, nothing, nothing. _

 

He stopped her with a finger beneath her chin. “If you tell me now who you were before, I will set you free,” he said, the fierce expression morphing into a smile. The dragon queen started next to him.

 

This was all the dragon queen’s fault. She was making Red’s master say these nonsensical things, she was sure of it. Master wasn’t making sense, so Red whimpered again, confused and scared. He was going to punish her for not understanding his words, for not knowing what she was supposed to do. Did he mean to send her away? Did he mean that he would not love her anymore if she answered his question? It was just as well that she didn’t know the answer.

 

Master’s expression turned sour again, and Red squeaked in fear. She didn’t want to be sent away, didn’t want to displease him, she was just too stupid to understand whatever it was he wanted her to do. Distressed and scared, she clung to his leg, sobbing into the soft wool covering his knee. He let her.

 

“This is who you are afraid of?” he said, and she jerked her head up to look at him, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was talking to the queen. “She is afraid of leaving me. She can’t rebel, let alone lead men. The Starks are gone.”

 

“She was still--”

 

“The past doesn’t matter,” said Master with finality. “Six years she has been my creature. She’s pathetic.”

 

Red sniffled, afraid he was going to stop loving her. His hand was still in her hair though, and when he started to pet her, she quieted down a little. It was soothing.

 

“Red,” he said, not unkindly. “Mount, girl.” 

 

His hand pressed down and kept her in place when she tried to climb into his lap, confusing her further. She mewled again. She knew that word, she was supposed to fuck him now.

 

Her master was kind and gentle, and he helped her understand what he wanted, without big, scary words. Both of his hands came to her waist, and she shivered at the touch of his gloves, but he ignored her. He half-lifted and half-dragged her into position, straddling his foot, with his knee firmly lodged between her teats. His shin was a warm solid presence along her stomach, and her cunt was positioned right over the toe of his boot.

 

_ Oh. _

 

This was new, and she was scared that she was going to displease him. It had happened before, when he had taught her how to swallow his piss. She had thrown up the first few times, but she had learned soon enough. She would learn this too.

 

Master wasn’t even looking at her anymore, choosing to talk to the dragon queen instead, so Red lowered herself gingerly onto Master’s boots. He must have gone riding during the day, his boots were filthy. It was cold too, making her whimper when it first touched her cunt. Master helped her again, lifting his toes so that the boot was positioned just right. She thanked him by nuzzling his knee, grit her teeth, and sat back till she was impaled. Her  breath left her in a whoosh. Once she was situated correctly, she gave an experimental twist of the waist. Sensation shot through her, and flailed until her hands found purchase on Master’s knee. 

 

There was silence behind her for a while before jeering started out anew in the people. The men were laughing at her openly, and someone yelled “What a slut!” from the back of the hall. She ignored them all and focused on the gruff melody of her master’s voice, on the feel of his boot in her cunt, of the way he smelled and the feel of his clothed thighs beneath her hands. She wished he wouldn’t stop talking.

 

She fucked herself thoroughly, wishing dearly Master had blessed her with his cock or his fingers instead of his boot, but wanting to be good. She knew she was supposed to come. Master had said  _ mount _ , and that meant fucking herself till she was hot and tight and fluttering around him in ecstasy. She craved that release right now, she hadn’t come in days, in weeks perhaps, but she wanted to.

 

The jeers and the scathing comments were a loud buzz behind her, and she was too focused on her master and fucking herself properly with his boot that she didn’t even try to understand the words. Snatches of it made sense to her. Someone commented on the way her ass jiggled when she moved, someone else commented on the way her breasts were rubbing up and down Master’s knee. She ignored them all. It took effort to ensure the boot didn’t slip out of her.

 

“She’s drooling!” said someone close to her, and she realized Master’s squire was back. “Her cunt is drooling so bad.”

 

Master ignored him like he was ignoring her. He was too busy listening to the dragon queen.

 

She began to sob, overwhelmed by the sensation. Sweat dripped down her breasts, painting his breeches, but she was powerless to stop it. Desperate for closeness, eager for attention, she mouthed at Master’s clothed cock. She could feel that she had affected him in some way, he was half-hard at the very least, and that felt amazing. His smell, the particularly musty scent of him, made her drool. She kept mouthing at him, hoping he would let her suck him, just to help soothe her rattled nerves. She was so close now, the coil tightening in her belly. So close to the amazing feeling only her master could give her.

 

She came apart when he wound his hand through her hair again, an absent-minded caress that made her cry out in ecstasy. He let her sag against his leg, his fingers gently stroking her hair, and she peppered light kisses across his knee in gratitude. 

 

“Good girl, Red. Now clean up the mess you have made of my boots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, the boy was her son.


End file.
